Jealousy
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Maura has been getting a lot of guys recently and it's making Jane jealous. But is there a certain reason for her jealously? I wrote this for @xokrisxo33 on Twitter. Rizzles. Complete.


Kris' Story  
>AN: Alright. This is another story I offered to write for a friend. This is for xokrisxo33 on Twitter. I hope you like it!<p>

Jane Rizzoli was mad; for many reasons. She couldn't help it. For months, she watched her best friend, Maura Isles, go out with numerous guys. It wasn't like Maura to go out with so many guys one after the other. Jane wanted to voice her opinion but she didn't need to cause a fight with her best friend. Besides, every single time, she got close to saying something to her about the subject, she chickened out. In between all of this, Jane realized that she may like Maura more than just a friend. She couldn't remember when this feeling started but it wouldn't go away.

Jane sat at her desk with her arms crossed and feet propped up. _Is this why it annoys me so much to see Maura with another guy?_ Jane thought and sighed._ It's not worth it...she doesn't like me that way. _Jane picked up a newspaper and tried to distract herself. _Maybe she does like me that way._ Jane thought again. She groaned and threw the paper back onto her desk. Her mind kept arguing with itself.

"I'll never know 'til I ask her." Jane said out loud.

"What was that?" Jane heard and saw Frost hovering over her desk.

Jane flustered. "I...uh...what? I didn't say anything."

Frost laughed. "I heard what you said."

"Um...I just wanted to ask Maura..." Jane started to say_. If she's attracted to me._ Her brain answered for her and she sighed. "I wanted to ask her, um, what the cause of death was 'cause we didn't find out yet."

Frost crossed his arms and grinned. "She told us an hour ago, remember?"

Jane sat there for a second. "What...what was it again?"

"Asphyxiation." Frost told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jane replied with a small smile. "Well, I'm gonna go ask her if she found anything new."

"Alright...she's in her office right now." Frost said with a wink.

"Great...thanks." Jane said as she stood up quickly and hurried to Maura's office.

When she got there, she saw Maura sitting at her desk on her laptop. Jane didn't realize she was staring. Maura noticed Jane and waved at her to come in. Jane shook her head and walked in.  
>"Hey...I saw you on your laptop and I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone in here." Jane said nervously.<p>

Maura closed her laptop. "It's fine. I'm done." She stood up and pointed to a chair "Go on...sit down."

Jane sat down in a chair across from Maura. "I..."

"Yeah?" Maura looked at her with a concerned look.

Jane took a deep breath. "Why are you going out with all these guys?"

Maura gave her a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going out with guys one after the other...I didn't think you were like that, Maura." Jane said and crossed her arms.

"Jane...do you have a problem?" Maura asked her and moved her chair closer to her.

"No...yeah." Jane said and looked at Maura.

"I get it...you're jealous, aren't you?" Maura asked her.

Jane's jaw dropped. "What? No...no! I am not jealous."

Maura nodded. "Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes." Jane tried to argue but Maura shushed her. "Jane, you are a very gorgeous woman and I'm sure if you actually tried to find a guy, you would."

"I don't want a guy, Maura." Jane said in an annoyed tone.

"Then, what is the problem, Jane?" Maura asked. "I'm your best friend. Of you have something to say, say it. You're not the one to hold back anything so I suggest-" Jane interrupted Maura with a long and soft kiss. Jane pulled back and expected the worst.

"Jane..." Maura looked at Jane.

"I'm sorry." Jane went to stand up and Maura grabbed her hand. Jane sighed and sat back down.

"Jane...are you...do you like me romantically?" Maura asked and Jane nodded.

"Yeah." Jane said and swallowed hard and noticed Maura was still holding her hand. "Do you...?"

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane with more passion. "What do you think?" Maura winked.

Jane laughed. "So you really like me this way?"

Maura nodded. "Very."

"Good...I'm glad." Jane said and they started to kiss in the middle of Maura's office where everyone could see and they couldn't care less. 


End file.
